Vehicles include may include a vehicle hood assembly positioned at a front of the vehicle that selectively covers an engine compartment of the vehicle. The vehicle hood assembly may include one or more panels which may be shaped to reduce the weight of the vehicle hood assembly and/or to accommodate customer styling demands.
During an impact, such as an impact with a headform at the front of the vehicle, the headform may impact the vehicle hood. In such impact configurations, it is desirable to selectively deform the vehicle hood to absorb energy associated with the impact. Accordingly, a need exists for alternative vehicle hood assemblies that may selectively deform during an impact.